


Seeking Absolution

by SinNotAlone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Castration Fantasy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Masochist Ren, PWP, Piercings, Punishment, Sadist Hux, Scarification, painal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNotAlone/pseuds/SinNotAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren knew the protocol. He'd learned it the hard way via a series of time outs and "serious repercussions."</p><p>Warning: This fic contains painal as a punishment and talk of castration, so maybe don't read it if that isn't your jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm not writing babby's first BDSM, please note the tags and avoid this fic if they aren't your sin. To be perfectly honest this ended up kind of fluffy if you are the same kind of pervert that I am though.

Kylo Ren knew the protocol. He'd learned it the hard way via a series of time outs and "serious repercussions." Being the more impulsive of the two, it was Ren who'd innitated the first frantic frottage in the storage closet. During their initial encounters Ren postured for dominance, afraid of showing any weakness to the General. But Ren was not terribly convincing, and Hux was not easily intimidated. 

Ren goaded Hux to teach him a lesson one too many times, and, upon taking him up on the offer, Hux found him to be an apt pupil. Hux had provided a similar sort of treatment for partners in the past, but he had never encountered one quite so in need, until Ren. As Ren learned how to kneel, he found that he derived as much pleasure from letting go as Hux did from holding the reins. He still wouldn't admit it during the light of day, but the satisfaction he felt from Hux's brand of care provided a heretofore unknown stability in his life.

This week, however, had been a fucking nightmare. Now, Ren stood in the entryway to Hux's quarters, taking deep breaths as he divested himself of his multifarious garments. The first cupboard in a series lining the narrow passage was open, and Ren meticulously folded each item he removed and laid it on the shelf. He stretched to remove the last piece and placed it on the now precariously teetering stack. Catching it before it tumbled over, he realigned the pile to his, or rather another's, satisfaction.

The milky white flesh that he revealed was a striking contrast to the charcoal black that usually enrobed his form. His body had its share of scars, typical for a man of his way of life, but this random melange of jagged lines did not tell the whole story. From the top of his thighs to just above the crease of his knees, his skin was a mess of black and red, stark against creamy skin. A few individual cane stripes were visible where the tip had wrapped at the edge of his thighs. Above the recently inflicted bruising, a hint of mauve, like the last stage of mourning, colored the swell of his ass.

Rens chest completed the tale. A series of intricate raised lines decorated the skin atop his sternum. A sigil, permanently incised in flesh. The mark was old enough to have faded from an angry red to a pale pinkish white, but care had been taken to make sure that each scar stood boldly against the stretched skin. The placement was deliberate. The artist who carved it had wanted the mark visible every time Kylo looked at himself. A constant reminder.

On either side of this brand, thick metallic bars passed through Ren's dusky nipples. The metal dark and the gauge large enough to have required time and patience to achieve. A small amount of black stubble was all that adorned his lower abdomen. His soft cock stood out against the flat plane, no hair to cover its base. The edge of a heavy ring, running through the glans of his penis, was barely visible beyond the tip of his foreskin.

Now nude, Ren rolled his shoulders in an attempt to loosen the knot he was tied in, then fumbled in his stack of garments, search for something. Having retrieved the item, he took the short length of cord and tied back his soft black hair. The metal band encircling his strong neck was made visible from every direction. The collar was as thick as his little finger, with no obvious opening. It was made of the same dull, dark metal as his other ornaments. A matched set, chosen with care. 

As he finished securing his hair, the click of heeled boots echoed in the distance. Hux always set a quick pace, so Ren scrambled to his knees, facing the door. He didn't sit back on his heels, but knelt up, unable to bear the pressure on his swollen flesh. He lowered his head, eyes forward, right hand grasping left wrist behind his back. His pulse pounded as the steps drew nearer, but he didn't hazard a glance in their direction.

When the steps stopped, a hand reached out to stroke the side of Ren's neck, thumb running along his collar. "Look at you, following my instructions to the letter," Hux praised, trailing his fingers up Ren's nape. 

"Do you think this will make up for your behavior earlier today?" He could hear the smirk in Hux's voice, even if he couldn't see it. The hand moved to tighten in Ren's hair, short nails digging into his scalp. He sucked in a quick breath as his head snapped back.

"You haven't had an outburst like that in weeks. What happened?" Hux relaxed his grip and ran his hands down the broad expanse of Ren's shoulders.

"M'sorry. Overwhelmed. Couldn't focus." Ren's pitiful excuse sounded hollow even to himself.

The general knelt down, pressing the cool fabric of his uniform against Ren's heated form. Ren's arms were trapped between their bodies, his shoulders awkwardly twisting in their sockets. Hux bent to nip lightly at the shell of Ren's ear, whispering, "You're too bruised to take any sort of beating that would constitute a punishment, so I'll have to get creative." 

The welts decorating Ren's flesh weren't from a punishment. Hux didn't need a reason to hurt him, the fact that it made his groin unbearably tight just thinking about marking up that beautiful skin was enough. Ren craved these marks as well. Hux had seen him craning his neck to admire them in the mirror, pressing lightly on the darkest spots. When they encountered each other amid the ship, Hux liked to play a game with Ren, trying to back him up against a corner, just right, so it pressed on his bruises and welts. He loved the way a faint blush colored Ren's cheeks on the rare occasions he wasn't wearing that ridiculous mask. 

Hux set his cheek against Ren's as he reached out to toy with the rings running through his nipples, pulling lightly. Ren stretched toward the touch, then relaxed against Hux's clothed chest. Ren knew just what he needed after a day like today, for Hux to absolve him. To not have to think about anything except hurting for Hux, for the hurt to drown out the burning self loathing consuming him from within.

"Do you know what they do to animals when they get too aggressive?" Hux continued, his nails leaving little red trails in their wake as he dragged them down Ren's chest.

Ren shook his head, silent, eyes downcast. 

"They geld them." 

Hux felt Ren's stomach tighten as he ghosted his fingers down the other man's abdomen and toward his cock. It had filled out slightly, and Hux twisted sharply on the ring at the tip before dropping his hand lower.

"Do you want that to happen to you?" Hux's hand reached its ultimate goal, cupping Ren's sac.

"It would be a pity if I needed to do it. I've seen the results on slaves in the outer rim. They're totally different people afterward." Hux tightly fisted Ren's testicles, as if to illustrate his point. Ren took a sharp breath in through his nose, his teeth clenching together, but he did not attempt to wrench free from Hux's crushing grip.

"If I did do it, I'd have them remove the sac completely." Hux released his grip and, in contrast, gently rubbed two fingers along the sensitive skin behind Kylo's testicles. "You'd look quite pretty if you were nice and smooth back here." He whispered against Ren's ear, voice low, like he was saying something sweet. 

"I know a place. It shouldn't take more than an afternoon." Hux ran his lips against Ren's skin, tasting the sweat that was beading to the surface.

"You know that we both agreed it would be better if you didn't get a say in choices like this." Hux reminded him, his tone matter of fact.

"I wouldn't take your cock though, that would be too cruel." His lips curved as he pressed a kiss to the side of Ren's neck.

Ren shrunk back ever so slightly at the last comment, despite his will. His heart pounded in his chest, pumping blood to his rapidly filling out cock. 

"It seems you're not quite sure whether you like the idea or not." Hux's left hand reached out to stroke Ren's penis as his right inched back between Ren's thighs. Ren couldn't hold it in any longer, keening as his cock throbbed in Hux's hand. 

Finally reaching his entrance, Hux traced the tip of one finger around the hole. He let go of Ren's flushed penis, running a soothing hand up and down his inner thigh. Ren's skin prickled at the light touch. "It's okay." He reassured his now trembling lover. "I've found something else to hurt."

Hux probed lightly at Ren's hole. "You're so tight. It's been a while, hasn't it? When was the last time I opened you up nice and loose?"

"Three weeks." Ren's voice was a hoarse whisper, recalling Hux's recent preference for fucking his mouth instead. Ren had felt real pride over his increased aptitude at pleasing Hux orally. He still choked sometimes, but it was usually because Hux wanted him to.

"Good. You're going to take it tonight on spit and that's it. It'll put you out of commission for a few days, but you have another hole." 

Hux nipped at Ren's neck one last time, then stood up, snapped, and pointed. "All fours. Crawl to the bed," he commanded.

Ren hoisted himself onto hands and knees, then nearly collapsed as pins and needles filled his legs. Hux stooped to provide a steadying hand, supporting his chest. Ren lightly stretched and rolled his ankles, waiting for his legs to recover feeling, then began to crawl. The hard floor was painful against his kneecaps, but the journey to Hux's bed wasn't far. Hux followed, appreciating the sway of Ren's bruised behind. 

Ren stopped once he reached the bed, waiting for Hux's instruction. Hux sat on the edge of the mattress, looking Ren in the eyes for the first time that evening. Ren's eyes darted from Hux's face, to his shirt, to the floor. 

"I'd love to keep you like this, you know. On your knees the entire day." It was a rather impractical fantasy, Hux knew, and a brief look of chagrin washed over his features. Maybe, once they'd crushed the resistance, he would finally have time to indulge in it. 

"Up on the bed," Hux said and patted the spot adjacent to him. Ren pulled himself onto the mattress, curling around Hux's hip like an oversized puppy. 

Hux briefly stroked Ren's flank, then reached to unzip his pants. As he slid them down, the sizeable wet spot on the front of his underwear became apparent. He made quick work of the rest of his clothing, toeing it into a corner. Hux's pale chest was flushed, his cock dripping precum. He gave himself a couple of light strokes, then returned his attention to Ren. 

Hux took Ren's wrists into his right hand, stretching him out face-down on the bed. While they both knew that Ren could easily best Hux if he wanted to, it didn't even cross his mind as he let the slighter man manipulate his body. Hux pressed his left forearm against the back of Ren's neck and crushed his face into mattress. He ground his cock against Ren's back, stifling a moan. 

Lowering his chest so he was flush with Ren's moist skin, Hux threatened, "I can't think of a better way to get my point across than taking my pleasure from causing you pain." He bit a path along the juncture of Ren's neck, and Ren shivered at the sensation. Hux released his hold and admired the impressions that his teeth had made. 

Twining his fingers in Ren's hair, Hux pulled sharply, forcing his head to the side. Two fingers appeared before Ren's mouth. "I don't want to permanently damage my property, so you better get them nice and wet," Hux condescended.

Ren lapped at the digits before sucking them in. He ran his tongue over and between them, gathering saliva from his cheeks. Hux was mesmerized by the fervor with which Ren completed the task. When he was satisfied, Hux retracted his hand, commanding, "On your knees."

Ren lifted his hips up, pulling his knees under his body. He rested most of his weight on his chest and pillowed his head in his arms. 

"Spread," came the next instruction, and Ren shifted his knees into a V. 

"You can do better than that." Hux kneed Ren's thighs wider. "Use your hands, show me your hole."

Ren brought his hands back to grip his cheeks, arching his back as he balanced on his shoulders. It was a difficult position to hold, but it beautifully displayed him. Hux appraised the debauched sight with a hum of approval. "Such a nice little slut for me aren't you?"

A muffled groan was Ren's response, as a deep blush colored his skin. Hux started probing him. One and then quickly two fingers breached and roughly scissored to stretch his tight rim. The burn was intense, and Ren dug his thumbs into the meat of his ass to cope with the sensation.

Hux pulled out after a far-too-brief warmup and replaced Ren's hands with his own, nimble fingers digging into narrow hips. He lined himself up, rubbing the pre-cum slick head of his cock against the rapidly drying saliva coating Ren's hole.

Ren released a pathetic low whine as Hux breached him. The friction was almost unpleasant for Hux. For Ren the sensation was overwhelming. He felt his stomach turn as he willed himself to relax. Hux waited a few breaths then continued pushing in. 

"Don't know if I'm gonna be able to," Ren croaked against the bed as he tried to breath through the pain, grim faced but refusing to cry out.

The pain in Ren's voice went straight to Hux's cock. "I know it hurts. You're doing well." 

Hux finally bottomed out and gave Ren time to adjust, rubbing his hands up and down Ren's rib cage, like he was calming an animal. Ren felt claustrophobic. The burn traveled all the way to the back of his throat. He dug his nails into his palms, unwilling to concede defeat.

Hux withdrew a fraction of an inch and pushed back in. Ren's hands scrabbled at the sheets, contorting with pain. Hux tested the waters, moving a little further with each thrust. Ren's eyes were screwed shut, jaw set. 

"Do you need me to stop?" Hux offered Ren an easy out.

"Can take it," Ren grit out between clenched teeth. He was a proud masochist.

Since Ren refused the offer, Hux started fucking him in earnest. It wouldn't take long, watching Ren writhe in pain on his cock. He set a steady pace, knowing full-well how badly Ren wanted to succeed for him. The time it took for Hux's thrusts to become erratic seemed like an eternity to Ren, but it was only a few minutes in reality. Hux finally steadied, flush with Ren's ass, as his seed filled him. 

As Hux pulled out, Ren gasped for air, unaware that he had been holding his breath. He'd gone soft and was quivering from pain and endorphins. Hux gathered Ren into his arms, stroking his sweat-soaked hair and whispering reassurances. 

"Be right back." Hux walked to the refresher and returned with a wet cloth. He rolled Ren to his stomach and inspected his hole. Ren jolted as Hux traced his finger over the puffy skin. Hux pressed the soothing cloth against Ren's entrance, wiping away the come that was slowly leaking out. There was minimal tearing and not much blood, but the rim was an angry shade of red. 

"Your going to be pretty raw for a few days, but you're not to apply any bacta, do you understand?" Hux wanted the pain, the burn, and finally the lingering itch to provide Ren with a delicious reminder. 

Ren slowly nodded, eyes hooded and body limp. Hux tossed the cloth back in the refresher, then maneuvered Ren and himself under the covers. He spooned Ren's pliant form, mouthing kisses against the expanse of his shoulders. 

"You took that very well. I'm proud of you," Hux said, softly whispered against Ren's skin. The corners of Ren's mouth quirked, almost imperceptibly. He fished for Hux's hand, interlacing their fingers together. He drew their joined hands to his chest and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For the amount of buttsecks that goes on in fandom, painal seems like a surprisingly uncommon fetish. However, please don't use this fic as a guide to painal. Use lube! Maybe read some [tips](https://www.reddit.com/r/painal/comments/31teua/a_painalcurious_girl_messaged_me_after_my_recent/).


End file.
